The Night She Died
Electric bells buzzed throughout the high school relieving students of their classes. A young woman with medium jet black hair and an overgrown fringe tossed her books in her locker. She slammed her locker shut with a loud clank and hurried off to meet her friends in the cafeteria for lunch. The cafeteria was bustling with students all talking over each other and filling the room with chatter. The black-haired girl found her friends waiting at their table for everyone to get there before they all got up and waited in the lunch line together. “Hey Blair, you got any plans tonight?” a girl with long blonde hair and black raccoon tails asked her black-haired friend. “None so far. I was probably going to stay home. Why?” Blair inquired. “You always want to stay home! Let’s go see a movie!” the blonde suggested with excitement sparkling in her eyes. “Alright, I’m down! You know what you want to see?” Blair responded getting a little excited herself. The girls started talking about some recent releases trying to determine what they wanted to see as they bought their lunches. As they were walking back to their table a tall, skinny, brown-haired boy Blair knew as Pete, abruptly stepped himself directly in front of Blair’s path, causing her to nearly walk into him. Blair’s blonde friend, Kate, had stopped walking and both her and Blair watched as Pete dropped to his knees and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. “Blair, will you go to prom with me?” Pete announced loud enough to override all the chatter drawing in the attention of every near by student. In symphony, everyone began to coo and awe, even Kate. The only person not cooing and awing, was Blair. Blair barely knew Pete as a person; she’s known him since middle school and only because they got paired up a lot for class projects. They’ve never been friends nor have they’ve talked much outside of class. Blair could feel every eye in the room watching her, each ear hungry to hear her answer. Blair felt her heart boiling her blood as her mind raced on what she should say. Blair didn’t want to go to prom in general but she also didn’t want to hurt Pete’s feelings with a one-third of the school watching. “Sure…” Blair murmured reluctantly and accepted the roses from Pete, trying to be careful to not touch his hand. Pete beamed with joy showing off his white teeth and metal braces. He remained kneeling on the floor beaming up at Blair for a second too long, just enough to make the situation more uncomfortable. “See ya on Saturday…” Blair said and gave a small wave before heading back to her lunch table with her friends. That Saturday evening Blair didn’t put much effort into getting ready for prom. She wore a simple black dress and heels that she pulled from her closet. Blair wore her usual dark makeup and kept her hair straight and loose. Pete arrived at Blair’s house around six o’clock in his father’s luxury car. When Blair answered the door, Pete presented her with a red rose corsage. “Oh thank you. I completely forgot to get you a boutonniere…” Blair uttered, feeling slightly embarrassed as she knew her parents were watching from only a few meters away. “You’re okay! Come on now or we’ll be late for dinner,” Pete said without skipping a beat. Pete led Blair to the car and opened the passenger door for her. As they were on their way to dinner Pete refused to tell Blair where they were going. After ten minutes of silent driving Pete pulled into one of the most expensive steak houses in town. Blair felt a sting of guilt when she realized that Pete was trying so hard to impress her yet she simply felt no spark for him. The two went inside the crowded restaurant where Pete had made reservations and they were immediately seated. Blair searched the menu for anything that wasn’t red meat as she had a personal diet choice to not eat it. Pete ordered a 20-oz steak with a coke and Blair got a salmon fillet with iced tea. As they waited for their dinner to arrive Blair began to feel put off by Pete. In school he was quiet, submissive, and overall a nice kid. Yet right now his energy and body language was different; he seemed more confident but in a cocky way. “Do you not like steak?” he asked raising an eyebrow. “I just don’t eat red meat,” Blair responded. “How could you not eat red meat? It’s so good!” Pete acted like he was bewildered by the fact that some people chose to not eat certain things. “It’s a personal choice,” Blair replied and took a sip of her iced tea. Pete trailed on about his carnivore diet and how humans supposedly need to eat red meat. Blair drowned Pete out and began to stare out the window sitting behind him. It didn’t take long for Pete to realize that Blair wasn’t listening and changed the subject. “I’m really glad you’re going to prom with me, Blair,” Pete said snapping Blair’s attention back to him after saying her name. “Oh yeah. No problem,” Blair said. Blair saw Pete’s lips curl slightly downwards before he snapped back to a smile. “It’s been like my dream to go out with you since middle school. This is literally a dream come true,” Pete cooed trying to sound romancing but his charm had little to no effect on Blair. Blair didn’t have a response other than a quick smile before going back to her stoic expression. Pete could tell he was failing to woo her. Just then the waitress arrived with their food and placed down their plates. Pete’s steak took up nearly half his plate along side with a baked potato and a corn on the cob. Blair’s portions were much smaller but in the time it took her to eat her meal Pete had devoured his entire plate. Pete wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at Blair in the eyes as he said, “That’s not all that I’m good at eating.” Blair choked on her iced tea in disgust at Pete. She was not expecting a phrase such as that to come from Pete but he didn’t seemed bothered at all by what he said. Blair felt more uncomfortable than she already had and tried to sink deeper into the booth seat to be further away from Pete. Blair avoided eye contact but she could feel Pete’s glossy eyes burrowing into her. Blair wanted to vomit all over the table just so then she wouldn’t have to continue this date with this clown. The waitress arrived once again to deliver the bill as things were getting awkward. Pete paid the bill with his dad’s credit card but left no tip so Blair left behind what little cash she had on the table. Next stop was prom… Upon arriving to prom there was already thumping music and a horde of students dancing on each other in the center of the school’s gym. “Would you like to dance?” Pete asked offering his arm out to Blair. “Honestly not quiet yet. I want to walk around and see who is all here first.” Blair had to practically yell over the music. “Alright that's fine! I’ll walk with you,” Pete said barely audible with all the music but Blair could still make out the disappointment in his tone. “Would you actually mind getting me a drink? I’m pretty thirsty,” Blair asked, trying to pull off her best sweetheart voice. “Sure thing, darling!” Pete cheated and pecked Blair on the cheek before joining the line at the drink stand. “Gross,” Blair muttered to herself and wiped her cheek of any Pete residue. Once Pete had left Blair’s sight, she took her chance and snuck to a bathroom outside of the gym. The bathroom was full of teenage girls touching up their makeup and spraying perfume. Blair pushed past and found an empty stall to lock herself in. Once she was hidden Blair pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a flask of rum, and her flip phone. Blair lit up a cigarette and began texting Kate. “''Pete is really creepy'',” Blair sent. Almost immediately her phone buzzed with a reply. “''oh no :( u want me 2 come get u?” Kate’s text read. “''Yeah. He gives me bad vibes,” Blair typed and sent. Blair puffed on her cigarette and took a couple swings from her flask while she waited for Kate to reply. Blair’s phone vibrated with a new message from Kate. “''ok im omw b there in 30 mins,''” Kate replied. Blair closed her phone and put it back in her purse then finished her cigarette. Blair threw the butt in the toilet without flushing it down. She made her way back into the gym and noticed that Pete was no longer waiting in the drink stand line. Blair began to search the gym for Pete checking every corner except for the crowd in the middle, she knew Pete wouldn’t be in there. Blair was about to start her second lap around the gym in her search when someone touched the center of her back. Blair jumped and twirled around to find Pete standing behind her with two cups of red punch in his hands. “Oh there you are. Hey so I kinda have some bad–" “You have to try this punch! It’s amazing,” Pete cut Blair off and forced the plastic cup of punch into Blair’s hand. Pete watched Blair with wide eyes eager for her to drink. Blair felt reluctant at first but took a sip of the fruity drink just to make Pete somewhat pleased. “Eh, it’s alright. But anyways I got a call from my mom, there’s a family emergency so she’s on her way to pick me up. I’m so sorry,” Blair broke it to Pete trying to sound sincere but straightaway she saw the light leave Pete’s eyes. “Oh… I’m sorry to hear that. How about you finish your drink and I’ll walk you outside.” Pete’s voice was low and monotone. His brown eye’s were fixated on the floor causing Blair’s heart to feel heavier with guilt. She realized that she had crushed this boy and ruined prom for him. Blair released a deep sigh as she ran her hand through her hair trying to think of any way she could make this up to him. “She’s not getting here for at least another 30 minutes. Do you still want to dance?” Blair offered putting her hand on top of Pete’s. “Sure…” Pete replied still in his monotone whisper, still looking at the floor. Blair glanced down at her still nearly full cup and quickly polished off her drink in one swing. Blair took Pete by his hand and dragged him to a part of the dance floor where some other couples were dancing but not overcrowding the area. As if on cue the D.J. began to play a slow song; Blair wrapped her arms over Pete’s shoulders and he placed his hands on Blair’s waist. The two began moving their feet in the shape of a cube swaying synchronized in a circle motion. As they danced Blair noticed that Pete wasn’t looking at her but instead glared straight ahead with a thousand yard stare. Blair knew that Pete was thinking deeply about something but about what she didn’t know. Blair looked on past Pete at the other couples dancing around them, all of them smiling and gazing into their loved one’s eyes. Blair felt a sort of envy for them. Blair shifted her focus back to Pete who quickly darted his eyes away the moment Blair looked at him but not before she could catch the cold, menacing energy in Pete’s brown eyes. Blair felt her stomach weigh down like cement, her own body trying to tell her that there was something wrong. The D.J. faded the end of the song back in a fast pop beat and Pete immediately dropped his hands from Blair’s waist. Pete quickly turned away and started to head back for the table where the two had left their belongings. “Where you going?” Blair asked following behind Pete. “Just one dance will do. Your mom will be getting here soon,” Pete muttered in a low voice that Blair could barely hear over the music. Pete reached to table first and handed Blair her purse and threw his still full cup of punch into the trash. The two teens then headed for the doors as chaperones wished them a safe drive home. Once outside Blair’s skin covered in goosebumps due to the now chilly air nipping at the skin on her bare arms. Blair crossed her arms to keep warm cursing herself for not bringing a jacket. All of a sudden a warm black fabric was thrown over her shoulders. Blair looked over to see Pete wearing only his white button up. “Won’t you get cold too?” she asked as she wrapped the jacket over herself. “Not as cold as you’re gonna be,” Pete replied. Blair wanted to believe that he was well intended but the way he spoke made his last sentence seem darkly sarcastic. Blair and Pete walked to the end of the sidewalk and took a seat on the curb. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes as Blair kept an eye on the time on her phone. Only 15 more minutes until Kate should arrive. “Did your mom tell you what was wrong?” Pete asked breaking the silence. “Not really. She just said it was something to do with my dad,” Blair lied. “I hope everything is okay,” Pete replied with the same ominous tone he used before. Suddenly Blair was hit with a wave of dizziness and exhaustion, her eyelids weighed ten times more and she fought to keep them open. A fuzzy numbness spread throughout her body making her feel extremely weak and unable to support herself. Blair’s body unintentionally leaned onto Pete’s for the support she desperately needed out of nowhere. “You feeling alright?” Pete asked. “Not really… I just got really tired all of a sudden. I think I might be getting sick,” Blair mumbled as best she could while her stomach churned like a storm. Blair attempted to check her phone again for the time but fumbled it from her fingers and onto the pavement. Blair went to pick it up but nearly fell forward when she leaned away from Pete’s support. Pete caught Blair by her shoulders and positioned her back upright. “How about you go lay down in the car and I’ll keep an eye out for your mom,” Pete offered. “No… it’s fine…I should stay here…” Blair fazed off unable to finish her sentence. Next thing she knew Pete had one of her arms wrapped over his shoulder and she was being lifted off the ground. Blair’s legs wobbled barely able to support her even with the help of Pete. “Please put m’down. I shoul’ stay ‘ere,” Blair mumbled slurring her words as the world spun around her in a blur. Pete walked Blair in a direction that she could not comprehend in her current state. “It’s okay. I got you now,” Pete breathed into Blair’s ear but she barely understood what he said. To her his voice was muffled and distant despite him speaking straight into her ear. The next thing Blair knew was she was being lain down onto a cushy, leather seat and the sound of a car door slamming. Though her vision was blurry Blair could make out the interior of Pete’s car, she was in the back seat and Pete getting into the driver’s seat. Blair heard the engine roar to life along with three beeps before everything became black. Chilly air nipped at Blair’s exposed skin and she felt a cold, plastic material underneath herself. A bright light illuminated at her feet shining light onto her nearby surroundings. Although Blair’s vision was still blurry she could make out that the blue plastic she lied on was surrounded by a flat cream colored land along with mountains standing out in the distance against the black starry sky. Blair attempted to sit up but the numbness continued to render her body useless. A shadow casted over Blair pulling her attention to a tall figure standing at her feet. “All I wanted to do was to have a good time,” a low, familiar cocky voice hummed. “I did everything for you. I bought you flowers, an expensive dinner, took you to a dance…” the figure walked over to Blair’s side where the light shined onto it’s face confirming it to be Pete. He glared down at Blair as she lied helpless on the tarp. “And you repay me by going behind my back and lying to me.” Pete’s low tone shot up to anger when he spoke as he prowled in circles around Blair. “I just wanted to have one, ONE, good night with the girl I have been in love with for the past five fucking years! Is that to much to ask? Just one night, one chance to prove myself to you.” Pete suddenly froze in place on Blair’s right side with his back facing her, “I’ve never been good enough for you. I’ll never be good enough for you,” Pete muttered to himself but still vocal enough for Blair to hear. In a flash Pete spun on his heel and knelt down next to Blair hovering over her. Pete studied her like a child would study a fly after ripping off it’s wings. Blair was physically unable to respond, all she could do was try to plead with her pale eyes. Pete was completely unaffected. “You know, I did plan for this. I planned for this just in case you did break my heart. I knew that tonight I was finally going to know one of two things: what it was like to feel loved…” Pete paused as he reached for an object unseen to Blair, “or what it’s like to kill someone.” Blair’s eyes flashed with fear and she tried to speak to Pete but only a mess of slurred words came out. Pete smirked as he pulled a steel blade hunting knife into the night air high above his head. “Goodnight, love,” Pete whispered before plunging the knife into Blair’s stomach. Blair’s body jolted the moment the cold steel made contact several inches inside of her. Blood forced its way up her throat causing her to violently cough up blood all over her face. Pete pulled the knife up towards her ribs until Blair felt the knife hit her sternum. Pete continued to drag the blade past the sternum slicing her chest open to just below her collar bone. Although Blair’s body felt numb to her she still felt every bit of pain as Pete sliced through her. Blair’s watery eyes moved onto Pete’s face, his lips were curled into a deranged grin that Blair had never seen before. His eyes were wide and absorbing every detail of what he was doing to her. Blair couldn’t stand to look at Pete, her eyes fixated on the stars above her instead. ''“This is it,” ''Blair’s thoughts repeated over and over. Suddenly, she felt a soft, cold hand slip between her skin and wonder its way inside her torso. As soon as Blair felt fingers touching her organs the hand retreated along with sounds of Pete cringing. “You know how they say it’s what’s on the inside that matters? Yeah, you’re really gross on the inside,” Pete mocked and wiped Blair’s blood off his hand with the handkerchief he had tucked in his pocket. He tossed the bloodied rag aside, stood back up and began to position each of Blair’s limps so each arm and leg were spread out from her body. Pete then picked up another object that was out of Blair’s line of sight but as he stood over her she could see that in his hands was an axe. Blair watched as Pete raised the axe above his head and brought the weapon down with such a force that the chomp echoed throughout the empty desert air. A sharp, burning sensation shot up Blair’s arm and throughout the rest of her body. The end of her left arm burned like hot iron where her hand should have been. Blair could only watch as the axe rose above her once again and came down just below her shoulder cutting the rest of her arm clean off. Blair could feel her blood pouring out of the open wound as it pooled around her. Pete continued on with chopping off Blair’s right arm as easily as he did with her left. When Pete got down to her legs it took him a couple swings with the axe to detach one. Blair heard each swing tearing through her skin and crunching her bones. Pete splattered himself with Blair’s blood as he swung the axe like a madman. Finally, after Pete had chopped off both of Blair’s legs, he took a step back to admire his work. Each hand, arm, and leg had been dismembered leaving Blair as only a head on a torso. Blair was still alive but only holding onto a thread. Blair gazed up at the night sky, there was billions upon billings of stars out tonight, and soon she knew she would be joining them. Despite the horrific circumstances, Blair felt at peace as she looked on into the sky. Just then Pete’s freckled face hovered directly in front of Blair, blocking her view with his expressions contorted with rage. “Why are you not dead yet?!” Pete huffed with irritation. He brought the knife up the Blair’s face and began slashing into her features. Pete sliced Blair’s face from her hairline diagonally down across her nose and to her jaw. A second pass with the knife cut intersecting with the first on Blair’s nose and down to the jaw on the other side of her face. Blood seeped from the gashes and ran down Blair’s face soaking into her hair. Pete wasn’t satisfied yet; he took his knife and carved a Glasgow grin into Blair’s cheeks. Pete paused for a moment searching for any signs of life left in Blair. Her eyelids began to flutter shut when Pete forced her right eye open with his fingers then dug his knife between her eyeball and socket. Pete stirred the knife around in Blair’s socket until her eyeball came loose. He plucked out her eyeball and held it between his fingers. Pete held Blair’s eye up to his face and gave her a mocking grin before tossing the eyeball off to the side. Although Blair was so close to death, this action made her blood boil. A deep, burning hatred for Pete mustered in her core. She never asked for this. She never asked for Pete to corner her into going to prom, she never asked for the flowers or the expensive dinner or to be axe murdered in the middle of the fucking desert. Pete had forced it all on her. Blair had never felt hatred and anger this strong before, she almost believed a demon had taken over her body but she knew this hatred was her own being. Using the last bit of her energy Blair glared at Pete with her remaining eye, a glare so strong Pete felt it burning through him. This last action on Blair’s part was enough to send Pete into another fit of murderous rage. Pete slashed at Blair’s throat with the knife delivering the final blow to send Blair off. He continued to slice at Blair’s throat over and over until the blade hit Blair’s vertebra. Pete slowed himself down, breathing heavily as he stared down at the corpse beneath him. There Blair lied, bloody, battered, and lifeless. Pete wiped a sweat off his forehead only to smear blood across his face. Pete gave out a chuckle which grew into a maniacal laughter that echoed miles throughout the empty desert for nobody to hear. Pete had discovered a newfound love for having control. From this day forth Pete was done being treated like a doormat, if anybody even looked at him the wrong way they will meet the same fate as Blair. Pete calmed his laughter and focused his attention back onto Blair, he noticed that Blair had died with an aggravated expression. Pete chuckled as he found it amusing that even in death that Blair was still a bitch. He leaned over Blair’s dismembered corpse, hovering his face inches above hers. Slowly, Pete leaned in pressing his lips onto Blair’s, they were still warm as Pete kissed her lifeless body, enjoying his only chance to ever kiss her. No air escaped from Blair confirming to Pete that she was dead. Pete gently lifted his face up breaking the physical contact but still remaining less than an inch from Blair. As Pete’s eyes fluttered open he was met with an pale blue eye staring back up at him. “What the fuck!?” Pete screamed then pulled away from Blair who continued to glare at him the same way she did before she died. Pete was so stunned that he didn’t notice a bodiless hand climbing it’s way up his pants leg. By the time Pete realized something was touching him the hand had already made it’s way inside Pete’s shirt and was now digging its nails into his skin. Pete fell over in shock landing right next to Blair as he tried to slap the reanimated hand off himself. “What’s happening!?” Pete cried out as he continued to fail to get the hand off of him. The hand had dug it’s nails so deep into the skin on Pete’s stomach that it began to burrow it’s way into him. Pete cried out in the most pain he had ever felt when a second hand climbed onto him and joined it’s companion in tearing into Pete’s stomach. The two hands worked together at pulling Pete’s skin apart so they could enter his body through the hole in his stomach and begin working to pull out his intestine. Tears streamed down the sides of Pete’s red face and his white button up quickly turned scarlet red with his blood. Pete lied quivering on the ground kicking his feet and clutching onto his stomach. He grew silent as he watched in horror as the body next to him slowly sat up, the head loosely hanging upside down by the skin on her neck. Pete’s eyes made contact with a pale blue eye that blinked at him a couple times before Blair gave Pete a wide, bloodied smile. Category:Dismemberment Category:Monsters